


The Portrait

by sweetcarolanne



Category: Original Work
Genre: Artists, Drabble, Extra Treat, F/F, Magic, Mermaids, Painting, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-09 06:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15261768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne
Summary: There is something special about the picture the artist has just painted...





	The Portrait

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kisuru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisuru/gifts).



She had never painted anything so beautiful – it was hard to believe that she had created the images on the canvas.

An undersea world, corals more magnificent than jewels glowing with preternatural brightness. Small fish darting deftly away from sea anemones. And most splendid of all, a princess with a glistening silver tail, whose dark eyes seemed to move and follow those who watched her, arms held out to the viewer as if for an embrace.

If the paints were magical, as the witch had claimed, all she had to do was wait for the mermaid to come to life.


End file.
